I want you back
by starchick140
Summary: Harry comes back from the war, and wants Ginny back. But will ginny have anything to do with him? sry really bad at summarys. read and review.


AN: I own none of the characters but the plot is mine. I worship JK Rowling!!!

"Ginny, you had better quit stomping up the stairs or you'll be de-gnoming the garden for a month!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. I was on my way up to clean my room because mum just told me that Hermione and Harry were coming tomorrow and that Hermione is going to be staying in my room. The reason I am upset is because Harry is coming and I don't think that I can face him after what he did to me. I mean I understand why he did it, but I was so in love with him that I didn't care if You-Know-Who tried to use me, and all that mattered was being with him and fighting to save the wizarding world. And the thing was that, not once after Dumbledore's funeral did he try to talk to me or even write to me. And now Harry was coming here and they would no doubt meet again and I don't think that I would be able to look at him without thinking that he doesn't like me anymore and I will still be loving him.

I walked into my room and realized that mum was right, my room was a total mess, there is not even room to put the spare bed. I was hanging the last of my clothes in the closet when mum walked in.

"God, mum, ever hear of knocking?"

Mrs. Weasley ignored her and said, "I just came up here to set up Hermione's bed. She just owled and said that she would be here tonight instead."

"And what about Harry?" I asked.

"Well he is still coming tomorrow, why?" She said looking curious.

"No reason, just thought that since Hermione was coming early that he would too, that's all." I said trying to look casual. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised and finally turned around and started to put the bed up.

After she left I put all the sheets and blankets on Hermione's bed, and made up my bed so I didn't look to sloppy. I gave my room one last glance and left to go take a shower.

I walked back into my room after my shower to find that Hermione was already here and was setting her stuff up in the drawers that I cleaned out for her. She didn't notice me walk in so I tip-toed right behind her and tapped her shoulder and said, "BOO!!!" She screamed and all the clothes that she was holding went flying in the air.

"For Merlin's sake Ginny, don't do that!!!" Said Hermione as she went to pick up all the clothes that she had dropped. I bent down to help her.

"Sorry, but I saw the perfect chance to scare you." I said while laughing. "Well you did." She was putting up the last of her clothes when I spotted a small book lying on her bed and I picked it up to see what it was and Hermione flipped out. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" And then she snatched it out of my hands. "Merlin, Hermione, I just wanted to see what it was."

"Well this is my private journal, and I don't want anyone to see it." She said while she was hugging the journal. 'Wow', I thought, 'there must be something good in there'. I figured that I would leave and give Hermione enough time to hide her journal, so I went downstairs to see if mum needed any help with getting dinner ready.

Hours later, after we had all finished dinner, Ron and I were sitting in the living room playing chess when Hermione walked in and said, "Ron, can I see you in here for a minute?" Ron practically knocked over the chess board to get to the other side of the room. I was left with nothing to do so I went upstairs to my room and lay down to go to sleep. I was thinking of Harry and was almost asleep when Hermione came crashing in the room. She jumped onto my bed.

"Guess what?"

I was trying to be a smart alec and said, "What, you and Ron finally got together?"

She looked at me funny. "Ya, how did you know?"

"Whoa", I said, "You really did? I was just kidding."

She was practically jumping on my bed. "Ya, I asked him to go on a walk so that we could talk about stuff we had planned for Harry's birthday and he just looked at me and said 'Hermione would you maybe like to go out sometime?'. It was really sweet. I can't wait to tell Harry tomorrow!"

I turned away and was picking at a hole in one of my sheets. She stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just don't know if I want to see Harry tomorrow or not."

She looked confused and said, "Why not?"

"Well I still really like him and he probably doesn't like me anymore, so tomorrow is going to be really awkward."

"You know Ginny, I was talking to Harry the other day and he told me that he still really likes you but he thinks that you don't like him anymore because of what he did." Hermione said.

"Well don't get me wrong, I am still mad, but I do still like him." I crossed my arms as I said this. "And I understand why he broke up with me but he could have at least wrote to me, don't you think?"

"You know Ginny, he just wanted to protect you and he was kind of busy trying to save the wizarding world. But he really does like you and he was hoping that tomorrow when he gets here that he would be able to persuade you to give him another chance."

"I am just going to have to think about it." I said. Then I turned over and pretended to go to sleep.

I would really, really appreciate reviews so tell me what you think. Lots of love!!


End file.
